Carmesí
by jennifer1997
Summary: Me gusta cuando tus mejillas se vuelven rojo carmesí. Continuación de mi otro fic SasuHina No te vayas


_**Carmesí**_

Era una mañana muy importante para Hinata, quien despertó más temprano de lo usual, se fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha, el agua la hacia olvidar sus problemas, estaba muy nerviosa por su cita con Sasuke hoy.

¿Sera que todo fue un sueño? – se pregunto Hinata, dudando – es imposible que alguien como el invitara a salir a alguien como yo.

Termino de asearse y fue a ponerse el uniforme, para luego cepillar su largo cabello negro, con desgano, se sentía realmente confundida.

Con tantas chicas lindas enamoradas de el ¿Por qué se fijaría en mi? – se pregunto Hinata, criticándose así misma – hasta Sakura estuvo enamorada de el una vez, se dio por vencida al ver que no pasaba nada por más que intentaba ¿Por qué yo tendría alguna esperanza? Y no hay que olvidarse de Karin, pero ella no ha desistido, será un problema si se entera de esto – penso triste y preocupada.

¿¡De que estás hablando! – le regaño una voz, Hinata volteo a todos lados pero no veía a nadie – aquí niña, aquí – dijo la voz llamando su atención, era su reflejo, ósea su inner.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que su conciencia ya la reprendía por sus pensamientos tan negativos en un día tan importante para ella.

Deja de lado las dudas y las preocupaciones, hoy es un día importantísimo para ti, tienes que estar feliz – dijo su inner, regañándola.

Lo se… pero es que si Karin se enterara, intentaría cualquier cosa por quitarme del medio – explico Hinata.

¡No dejes que lo haga! – le grito su inner, enojada - ¡No permitas que la zorra esa te intimide! ¡No tengas miedo! – dijo dándole ánimos.

Es cierto, tengo que ser fuerte – dijo Hinata, ya más segura.

Oye one-san ¿Con quién tanto hablas? – pregunto Hanabi, entrando de repente en la habitación.

I-Imoto-san toca la puerta – dijo Hinata, entre enojada y nerviosa.

Lo siento, estaba abierto y te oí hablando pero ¿Con quién? – pregunto Hanabi, curiosa.

P-Pues… con una amiga – dijo Hinata, nerviosa, tratando de conseguir una buena excusa.

¿Amiga? Pero si no hay nadie – dijo Hanabi.

Es que… yo hablaba por teléfono – dijo Hinata, pero ante la mirada confundida de Hanabi prosiguió – si, sé que no me viste usando mi teléfono, me compre un manos libre muy pequeño ayer, casi ni se ve pero los tengo – explico.

Ya veo – dijo Hanabi -_ si eso dices _– pensó no muy convencida de sus palabras – vamos, el desayuno está listo.

Enseguida iré – dijo Hinata, Hanabi se retiro de la habitación y Hinata suspiro profundamente – por poco, será mejor que vaya – dijo para luego bajar a tomar su desayuno.

Hoy estas muy extraña y más callada de lo usual – dijo su madre, entrando en la cocina de repente, sobresaltándola.

Gomen ne – dijo Hinata, bajando la cabeza.

¿Tienes problemas? – pregunto su madre.

No… - dijo Hinata, con tristeza, mientras negaba también con la cabeza – me voy… - dijo sin ánimos para luego tomar sus cosas.

Pero ni siquiera tocaste tu desayuno – dijo su madre.

¿Qué la pasara? – pregunto su padre.

Más para mí – dijo Hanabi, tomando el desayuno de Hinata.

¡Hanabi-chan no seas tan glotona! – dijo su madre, regañándola.

Hinata se dirigía al colegio, con la mirada clavada en el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos, todos acerca del pelinegro, con quien se supone tenia una cita pero no dejaba de cuestionar que fuera cierto.

Ya, no lo pienses mas, olvídalo, es una tontería – se dijo Hinata, así misma.

Al llegar, Hinata entro en el salón sin muchas ganas, dándose cuenta que el Uchiha ni siquiera estaba.

Lo sabía, fue solo un sueño – dijo Hinata, decepcionada.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto una voz conocida, atrás de ella.

S-Sasuke-kun… - dijo Hinata, sorprendida y nerviosa.

Espero que estés lista – dijo Sasuke.

¿P-Para que? – pregunto Hinata, confundida.

Pues para nuestra cita de hoy – dijo Sasuke, como si fuera de lo más obvio, sonrojándola - ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – pregunto.

N-No… no es eso… - dijo Hinata, apenada.

Bien, te espero a la salida – dijo Sasuke, terminando de entrar en el salón, para luego sentarse en su asiento.

_Con que no fue ningún sueño ¿Qué voy a hacer? _– se pregunto Hinata, mentalmente, preocupada y confundida.

¿Haz oído lo que yo? – pregunto una chica, en tono muy bajito a otra.

Por supuesto, Sasuke invito a salir a Hinata – dijo la segunda.

No es justo, ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? – pregunto la primera.

¿Así que Sasuke está interesado en la Hyuuga eh? – se pregunto así misma una misteriosa chica.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal para todos menos Hinata, quien seguía preocupada de si debía ir o no a su cita, se daba ánimos diciendo que era lo que ella había querido pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo, un miedo que ni siquiera ella entendía bien y no conforme con eso Sasuke la había estado mirando mucho en cada clase, aumentando sus nervios.

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Hinata, pensativa, en eso sonó la campana dando fin a las clases, por hoy.

Recuerden leer el capítulo 22 del libro – dijo Iruka-sensei, profesor de literatura.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que no se había dado cuenta de nada, recogió rápidamente sus cosas, cuando estaba por guardar su libro, que era lo último que quedaba, sus manos se rozaron con las de alguien más.

Gomen – dijo Hinata, disculpándose, para luego ver de quien se trataba, sonrojando al instante, pues se trataba se Sasuke.

Pareciera que llevas prisa, ¿Acaso estas ansiosa o estas tratando de escapar? – pregunto Sasuke, de modo muy serio.

No… no es nada – dijo Hinata, muy avergonzada.

Bueno, en ese caso ya vámonos – dijo Sasuke, Hinata solo asintió y se fue tras el, no sabía que alguien los estaba observando…

¿Un café? – pregunto Hinata, confundida, sinceramente esperaba algo diferente.

Si, pensé que sería un buen lugar para conocernos mejor – dijo Sasuke, entrando, Hinata dudo un poco pero decidió entrar también – se nota mucho que esperabas otra cosa – dijo una vez que se sentaron en una mesa.

Gomen – dijo Hinata, apenada.

Vaya, te disculpas mucho – dijo Sasuke, en tono aburrido, poniendo a Hinata más nerviosa.

Go… - dijo Hinata, callándose antes de disculparse otra vez.

¿Qué tenias en mente? – pregunto Sasuke.

¿Eh? – pregunto Hinata, confundida.

¿A dónde querías ir? Porque esto no es lo que tenías pensado – dijo Sasuke.

No se… solo pensé… que no sería un lugar así… tan tranquilo - dijo Hinata, tímidamente.

¿Prefieres lugares alborotados? – pregunto Sasuke, curioso.

No… así esta bien… solo que pensé en algo así – dijo Hinata.

Ya veo – dijo Sasuke, solamente.

_No puedo con esto, solo lo estoy aburriendo pero no se que hacer _– pensó Hinata, preocupada.

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sasuke.

Ah no… nada… solo iré al baño un momento… ya regreso – dijo Hinata, nerviosa, dirigiéndose al baño, al entrar se lavo la cara – vamos, puedes lograrlo deja de tener miedo – dijo animándose así misma.

Pues siendo tu, yo seguiría nerviosa – dijo una voz misteriosa asustándola.

¿Eh? ¿Pero que haces aquí? – pregunto Hinata, asustada.

Solo he venido a darte un cambio – dijo alguien, sacando unas tijeras.

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¡Aléjate de mí! – dijo Hinata, realmente atemorizada, tratando de luchar inútilmente.

Ya se tardo mucho – dijo Sasuke, comenzando a preocuparse.

Te ves bien, estas mejor así – dijo alguien, saliendo del baño.

_¿Moshi moshi?_

Sakura… por favor… ayúdame – dijo Hinata, llorando.

_¿Hinata? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué paso?_

Ven rápido… onegai – pidió Hinata.

_Claro ¿Dónde estás?_

En el baño… del café… cerca de la escuela – explico Hinata, apenas.

_Voy para allá._

Date prisa – fue lo ultimo que dijo Hinata, antes de colgar.

Ya tiene mucho tiempo ¿Le pasara algo? – se pregunto Sasuke, más preocupado, parándose para ir a ver, toco la puerta del baño pero no oyó respuesta – ¡Hinata! ¿Todo bien? – pregunto.

S-Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata, aun con su voz temblorosa, pero hablo muy bajo como para que el Uchiha le escuchara.

¿Perdiendo tu tiempo? – pregunto la misma voz - ¿Ne? Sasuke-kun.

¿Karin…? – pregunto Sasuke, sorprendido y confundido - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – pregunto de mala gana.

Viendo como desperdicias una tarde con una chica como la Hyuuga – dijo Karin, enojada.

¿Qué sabes? ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! – exigió Sasuke, molesto.

No te pongas así Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro – ¿Por qué no mejor te vas conmigo? – pregunto coquetamente.

No te me acerques, me das asco – dijo Sasuke, empujándola.

¡No entiendo porque me tratas así! ¡Después de que lo di todo por ti! – dijo Karin, perdiendo la cordura.

¿Darlo todo dices? No me hagas reír, eso te ganas por andar besuqueándote por ahí con otros tipos, zorra – dijo Sasuke, molesto.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Me obligaron, lo juro! – dijo Karin, llamando la atención.

¡Suficiente! – dijo Sasuke, jalándola del brazo, saliendo ambos del café - ¿¡Que te he dicho de montas escenitas! ¡Sabes que las odio! – grito.

¡Pues no tendría que hacerlo si tan solo me escucharas! – grito Karin.

¡No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! – grito Sasuke, haciendo llorar a Karin.

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¿¡Porque me haces esto!… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! – grito Karin, dolida.

No me molestes más, desaparece de mi vida – dijo Sasuke, regresando al café, dejando a Karin ahí llorando.

Sakura lo vio todo, se quedo sorprendida por la pelea de ambos, pero regreso a la realidad recordando porque había ido a ese lugar, corrió al baño preocupada por su amiga.

¿Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke, confundido, pero ella no le presto atención y solo entro en el baño.

¡Hinata! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar! – dijo Sakura, anunciando su llegada pero no había repuesta - ¿Hinata? ¿Estas aquí? – pregunto pero escucho unos sollozos provenientes de la ultima puerta.

Sakura se acerco a paso lento pero firme, abriendo lentamente la puerta, descubriendo a su amiga llorando, con la cara escondida entre las piernas.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sakura, acariciándole el cabello, descubriendo que estaba corto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de los mechones de cabello en el piso – P-Pero ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto conmocionada.

Karin… nos siguió… a mí y a Sasuke… hasta aquí, estaba… celosa… por nuestra cita, así que… me hizo esto… para desquitarse – explico Hinata, entre el llanto.

Por Kami, esta loca, estoy más que feliz de que Sasuke la haya puesto en su lugar – dijo Sakura, con rabia.

¿Q-Qué Sasuke… hizo eso? – pregunto Hinata.

Si, la dejo hasta llorando y se lo merece, pero ya hablaremos de eso, déjame arreglarte primero – dijo Sakura, cogiendo las tijeras que también estaban en el piso y sacando de su bolso un peine, comenzó a arreglar a Hinata – sé que no es lo mejor y no puedo hacer que tu cabello se vea igual pero, mira no te ves mal – dijo mostrándole con un espejo para que se viera.

Esta… como lo tenía… cuando pequeña – dijo Hinata.

Lo se… pero… en verdad te queda bien – dijo Sakura, tratando de animarla.

Al menos… esta mejor – dijo Hinata, ya más calmada.

¿Quieres ir a casa? – pregunto Sakura.

Si… pero no puedo dejar a Sasuke así… le explicare todo y le pediré que me lleve a casa… claro si es que acepta luego de verme así – dijo Hinata, tristemente.

No pienses así, si el no te lleva yo lo hare, si se comporta como tonto no te merece así que no dejes que te afecte – dijo Sakura.

Tienes razón - dijo Hinata, sonriendo – es solo cabello volverá a crecer.

Bien, esa es la actitud – dijo Sakura, sonriendo también.

Gracias por todo Sakura – dijo Hinata.

No te preocupes – dijo Sakura.

Sakura se paro y ayudo a Hinata a hacerlo, aunque Hinata estaba en cierta forma algo más tranquila, el nerviosismo que tenía era notable, por ello Sakura le llevo fuera, dándole apoyo, sabia que lo necesitaba.

Hasta que por fin… - dijo Sasuke, quien se quedo sin habla al ver a Hinata – pero ¿Que te paso? – pregunto.

Esto es lo que tu ex novia desquiciada hace cuando se pone celosa – explico Sakura, enojada, ya que Hinata no decía nada.

Debí suponerlo, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sasuke.

Si… afortunadamente no me lastimo… solo me hizo esto – dijo Hinata, triste, tocándose el cabello.

¿Afortunadamente? No digas eso, no mereces que te haya hecho nada – dijo Sasuke.

Eso tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien, pero esa loca no, así que espero que hagas algo al respecto porque si vuelve a acercarse a mi amiga, tú serás el culpable – dijo Sakura, molesta.

¿Me estas amenazando Haruno? – pregunto Sasuke.

No lo tomes como una amenaza, más bien es una advertencia o ¿Acaso no pretendes responder por esto? Dime Uchiha – dijo Sakura, mirándolo desafiante.

Basta – dijo Hinata, pero la ignoraron.

Actúas como si todo fuera por mí – dijo Sasuke, enojado.

Es que todo es por ti, sino sabes controlar a esas locas que tienes por fans, no te acerques a chicas que pueden salir perjudicadas – dijo Sakura, enojada.

Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste una de esas locas – dijo Sasuke.

Deténganse – dijo Hinata, pero seguían sin escucharla.

Yo no llegue a hacer trucos sucios como estos – dijo Sakura.

Entonces admites que también fuiste una loca, como las que tanto odias – dijo Sasuke.

¡Ya basta! – dijo Hinata, subiendo el tono, pero aun sin gritar, haciendo que por fin le oyeran – fue suficiente, dejen de pelear – dijo triste antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

¡Hinata! – dijo Sasuke.

¡Hinata, espera! – dijo Sakura, quien iba a salir tras ella pero el Uchiha la detuvo - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto aun molesta.

Deja que yo me haga cargo – dijo Sasuke, sin decir nada mas fue tras ella.

_¿Estará bien que vaya? _– pensó Sakura, insegura – _no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada _– pensó saliendo de ahí.

Hinata no sabía hacia donde iba, solo sabía que cualquier lugar sería mejor, necesitaba aclarar su mente, llegando así hasta un parque, donde se sentó en una banca a llorar nuevamente, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Oye – dijo alguien, tocando su hombro, sobresaltándola – tranquila soy yo.

S-Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata, sollozando.

No llores, te ves mejor si sonríes – dijo Sasuke, haciéndola sonrojar – ¿Sabes? No importa como tengas el cabello ahora, no me gustas por eso – confeso haciendo que el rostro de Hinata se volviera completamente rojo.

¿Q-Que…? – pregunto Hinata, sin decir mas allá, pues Sasuke le robo un beso, luego de eso ella sonrió levemente.

Así estas mejor – dijo Sasuke.

Sa…suke-kun… entonces… ¿Por qué… te gusto? – pregunto Hinata, completamente sonrojada.

Carmesí – dijo Sasuke, solamente.

¿Carmesí? – pregunto Hinata, confundida.

Si, me gusta cuando tus mejillas se vuelven rojo carmesí, es algo que solo pasa conmigo, podrás sonrojarte por otras cosas pero solo conmigo son carmesí – dijo Sasuke.

No… entiendo bien… - dijo Hinata, aun confundida.

No importa, son solo cosas mías – dijo Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado, rodeando a Hinata con su brazo.

Sasuke-kun… - dijo Hinata, feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Bien hecho Uchiha – dijo Sakura, para si misma, quien no se había perdido de nada.

_**Fin de este fic**_

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Este es mi regalo para todos los fan del SasuHina, espero les gustara tanto como a mí, para saberlo por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
